Ajedrez
by Shirafune
Summary: La guerra es como un juego de ajedrez y Aizen siempre fue un gran jugador. Ichixruki. oneshot.


**Por largo tiempo estuve con esta idea, si no la escribía de seguro me hubiera vuelto loca así que aquí la puse de una vez por todas. **

**Espero sus opiniones en un review sino nunca mas comparto con ustedes! XD.**

**Kubo Tite si no me das los derechos de bleach me suicido y te hecho la culpa! **

* * *

**Ajedrez. **

Su batalla contra Grimmjow había tomado mucho tiempo y la aparición del otro arrancar, Noitora, no estaba en sus planes. Lamentaba haber dejado a Nell o mejor dicho a Neriell tu o'deshwank sola pero no podía perder mas tiempo.

_Su reiastu había desaparecido._

Desde el inicio de su pelea, tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no contar los segundos que pasaba sin estar a _su_ lado o para no salir corriendo a buscarla. S e permitió continuar la pelea porque a pesar de la pequeña cantidad de reiatsu que sentía _aun seguía ahí. _Luchando por no apagarse pero seguía ahí.

Utilizo la energía que le quedaba en shumpo. Sintió sus vestimentas siendo jaladas en la parte de atrás ante el cambio de velocidad y recordó que Inoue venia con él.

Agradeció el haber memorizado la dirección en que venia su reiatsu.

Sus ojos tardaron en ajustarse a la oscuridad de la sala y su corazón dio un vuelco ante la vista delante de él.

Hollows.

Sangre.

Rukia.

Oscuridad…

* * *

- Todo salio como lo planeamos Aizen-sama – Anuncio entrando en el cuarto.

- Muy bien –Respondió sin voltear. Su vista concentrada en la pantalla en frente suya.

- Puse a Kuchiki donde me pidió.

- Empecemos entonces.

Ambas figuras desaparecieron.

La pantalla aun encendida mostraba a un chico de espaldas rodeado por los cadáveres brutalmente descuartizados de hollows. No muy lejos una chica con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas se mecía lentamente de atrás a adelante. Ignorando completamente la situación. O no queriendo ver más.

La figura de espaldas giro lentamente.

De repente la pantalla se oscureció.

_La guerra es como un juego de ajedrez. _

* * *

- Vaya vaya, Kurosaki-san aun mantienes la cordura, no esperaba menos de ti.

El bosque de Karakura era el escogido para el encuentro de Aizen y sus arrancares. El ataque fue inesperado.

Aizen observaba con atención como el shinigami apretaba el mango de su espada hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y la mirada llena de odio que le dirigía. Que hermosa vista.

- No voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad en la que estamos todos presentes para mostrarles mi más reciente creación.

Ah, Como amaba esa miraba de terror.

- Les presento al arrancar zero, Luna, o debería decir Kuchiki Rukia?

En ese momento daría cualquier cosa por grabar el momento, para así ver una y otra ves la expresión en la cara de Kurosaki.

_Se requieren estrategias y concentración para ganar. _

* * *

- No hagas esto mas difícil Ichigo, si Aizen se da cuenta será el fin.

La brazo. Rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Prácticamente era así.

- No! No. Ya sentí el dolor de perderte cuando pensé que esos hollows te habían devorado, no pienso pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Me niego.

- Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Eso solo causaría problemas, además he visto las miradas que me dan tus amigos, no confían en mi Ichigo. Tengo que irme.

- Entonces me iré contigo a Hueco Mundo.

- Harías eso por mi?

- Lo que sea por ti Rukia.

Sonrió.

_Tráeme al chico Luna_

Cerró sus ojos y giro encarando a su amante sin remover el abrazo. Alzo su vista y se encontró con su mirada llena de determinación. Sabia que la suya estaba nublada con lagrimas que el limpiaría.

Lo beso con todo el calor que su frío cuerpo pudo juntar.

Siempre había sido tan buena actriz.

_Movimientos bien pensados y uno que otro sacrificio. _

* * *

- Aizen-sama Kurosaki entro a Hueco Mundo con Luna, lo detenemos?

- No te preocupes Ulquiorra, él es parte de nuestro equipo ahora.

_Cuando el enemigo se desespera solo debes esperar __a que cometa un error que te dará la victoria._

* * *

Gemidos y suspiros inundaban la oscura habitación.

- No me hagas esperar más… Rukia – Dijo tratando de controlar su respiración. Sorprendido de haber articulado palabra aun con el deseo nublando sus sentidos.

Acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad observaba con claridad el pequeño cuerpo de la chica encima de él.

- No hasta que me digas cuanto me amas

Su caliente respiración en el oído hizo que tratara de liberarse una vez más del agarre que mantenía la morena en sus brazos. No recordaba que fuera tan fuerte.

- Mucho, demasiado, no se puede explicar.

Sonrió ante su respuesta y su rostro tenso de frustración de no conseguir lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos.

Permitió de la penetrara pero no se movió a pesar que las caderas de Ichigo la tentaban con los suyos.

- Rukia…

Se estaba desesperando.

Solo un poco mas.

- Qué serias capas de hacer por mi?

Apretó el agarre en sus muñecas. Y empezó con movimientos desesperadamente lentos.

- Cualquier cosa – Logro decir antes de soltar un gemido.

- Serias capas de matar por mi? – Su respiración rozando sus labios.

- Si

Las embestidas ganaron velocidad.

- Y si te pidiera que destruyeras Soul Society, lo harías?

Ambos se movían rítmicamente.

- …Si…

Libero sus manos y estas se dirigieron con desesperación a sus caderas ayudándolos a llegar al tan esperado climax.

_Y d__escuidar a reina es el peor de los errores. _

* * *

**No puedo creer que haya escrito eso! **

**Corre a su cuarto a esconderse debajo de la cama.**


End file.
